


【源声】私下

by heartttttt



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartttttt/pseuds/heartttttt
Summary: 车师生梗学生马/老师云





	【源声】私下

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写车，不喜欢的不要看了，写完这次会很久才能写文，祝愉快

===================================  
“所以…这就是你迟到的理由？”金钟云站在讲台上，看着门口抱着盒子的崔始源，开始训斥，“唯独这次，不行。而且学校是不允许带宠物进教室的，我这门课你不用来了，期末考试直接不及格。”

崔始源也没想到会是这样的结果，他今早从家里出来前就遇上了点小麻烦，在路边上又看见了被抛弃的小奶猫，粉嫩嫩的小鼻子，小小的嘴唇，一直“喵喵”的叫唤着，每一下都挠的他心里痒痒。犹豫了半天，还是把盒子抱在了怀里。万一遇上坏人就遭了。这时候赶到学校就已经迟到了，第一堂课还偏偏是新上任不久的化学老师金钟云的课。金钟云今天的脾气看起来不怎么好，崔始源也不敢吱声，却没想到自己直接被判了不及格。但，确实是自己有错在先，这也没法辩解。

“先进来吧，盒子先给我，放学来办公室找我。我们继续上课…”生气归生气，课还是得继续下去，虽说给了崔始源不及格，但如果他好好认错端正态度还是不为难他了，金钟云还是心软了。

这一天下来，周围的同学都安慰崔始源：

【放心吧始源，金老师刚刚教我们班，他不会为难你的】

【不要担心，老师不是说了吗，放了学让你去找他，你嘴甜一些说不定老师就放过你了】

【要不然你买点东西送一下老师吧？我看他最近教课嗓子都哑了…虽然看起来很严格但是金老师也是年轻的老师啊，又不是数学老师，那个地中海老头子每天板着脸…】

到了放学，学校里的人差不多都走光了，崔始源才敲了敲办公室的门。

“请进。”

“哥。”

“崔始源，我从教你的第一天开始就告诉过你在学校不要叫我哥，叫我金老师。你忘了？”

金钟云一听见崔始源的声音其实就心软了，但强撑着面子，还是装作生气的样子，语调也没变。

“没忘。那金老师…为什么要给我不及格呢，我只不过是捡了一只小奶猫，他看起来是在太可怜了。我害怕它被坏人抓去卖了，就抱回来了，仅此而已。”其实我看到小奶猫的一声声叫唤的时候，我就想起了你在床上向我求饶的样子。

金钟云听见崔始源只解释了他擅自带宠物进教室的原因，是真的恼了：“崔始源！你好好想想你到底哪里错了？是因为什么才迟的到！”幸好崔始源是在学校人走的差不多的时候来，他才敢这样对着崔始源发火。

哥的气…看来还没消呢，不过炸毛的哥也好可爱。

时间回到昨天晚上。办公室的老师为了庆祝刚刚来的化学老师金钟云来到学校一个月，并且教的还不错，一起聚了餐。新老师难免会被前辈们灌酒，这一顿饭下来，金钟云被灌了不少，身体也轻飘飘的，他连自己是怎么回去的都记不得了。这一天晚上，崔始源在家里等到十一点，才等来了喝的醉醺醺的金钟云。

哥脸红扑扑的样子…好想亲一口。不过理智暂时占据了上风，他觉得先给哥烧一碗醒酒汤才行，明早第一节他还有课。

可喝醉了的金钟云，开始说起了胡话：始源呐…哥想要抱抱…一边说着还一边用小手戳戳他的腰。

还是先喂哥喝了醒酒汤再说吧。

可金钟云哪有这么听话？一直扭着头一脸抗拒的样子，崔始源用勺子一口一口的舀着汤，这才刚下去一半。

说起来崔始源也是第一次见金钟云喝醉的样子，印象里他从没喝醉过，自控力太强，点到为止从不越线，可今天…他觉得不能错过这等好机会。拿出手机就一阵拍，还录了像：哥刚才，是想我抱抱吗？

始源呐…要抱抱…要亲亲…

还是没改掉skinship的习惯，金钟云主动地凑上前去，对着崔始源的脸就是一口。

崔始源只听见自己脑子里理智之弦崩开的声音，难得哥主动，那今晚我就让哥亲一晚上吧。

等金钟云清早醒来发现自己浑身酸痛，看见床头柜上还正在录着视频的手机，再看看正在熟睡中的人，是真的生气了。

崔始源，你小子今天就等着迟到吧！

等崔始源醒来的时候，发现他的钟云哥已经不见了。

回忆结束。

“原来金老师是因为这件事才给我不及格的吗？”

“可是这件事也有金老师的错啊，一直让我抱抱，让我亲亲，我的自控力没有金老师的强…”一边说着，崔始源一边慢慢逼近，用双臂把金钟云圈了起来。

“这么羞耻的话，你别说出来啊…”金钟云是一直想往后退来着，可崔始源结实的双臂环了上来，自己的背也靠在了墙上。

崔始源也不管这在办公室，扣着金钟云的头亲了下去。两人的舌头交织在一起，发出“啧啧”的声音，从口中流出的汁水沿着金钟云的下巴缓缓流到他的喉结，痒的他扭动身体。

“金老师已经迫不及待了吗…还不可以哦。”崔始源离开他的小嘴，把魔爪伸向了领口。

“崔始源，你住手！不行，不能在这里…”这还是在学校啊…金钟云拼命抵抗，可也挣不过崔始源。

“可是金老师一直在扭。把手拿开哦，快点”，崔始源一个一个解开金钟云的扣子，“老师，就算是隔着衬衣也能看见…那个在挺立着哦…”崔始源说着还捏了捏。

“啊！嗯…你，你别再动…了”眼神开始飘忽，金钟云身体敏感的不像话。

“才刚开始，金老师就坚持不住了吗？”崔始源看着这嫣红的脸蛋，湿濡濡的眼神，他想不到除了诱惑人以外的目的了。

“金老师也会给别的学生看这副模样吗？”崔始源低下头把金钟云的腰带解下，指甲若有若无的划过小小云。

“哈…啊，怎么可能…你，不是…知道…的吗…别弄那里…住手…”

“要是除了我以外的学生也看到过老师你这种样子的话…我可是会吃醋的。”他没有回应金钟云的答案，接着摸了上去。

“不要…”

“不要？真的吗？老师这稍微被摸一下就想要更多的身体”，崔始源褪下那层布料开始轻轻揉捏，“却做出了反应呢。”

“别，别这样…哈”金钟云的思绪被崔始源这一连串的动作打乱了，想还口却做不到。

“现在虽然放学了，但还是有很多师生还在呢，金老师，不如我们直接进入正题如何？”随着崔始源的玩弄小小云胀大，他一只手套弄着，另一只手在金钟云身上游走着，随后牵着金钟云的手示意他帮自己。金钟云渐渐产生了情欲，他熟练地帮崔始源咬着。

“啊…始源…唔嗯！”小小云释放了出来，浊白色的液体弄到了崔始源的手上，“金老师，都流到大腿上了哦…”他紧接着向小口探去，“可不能浪费掉，物尽其用吧。”天然的润滑剂，崔始源涂抹上去，接着开始把手指伸进去扩张。

一根，两根，三根…扩张得差不多了，崔始源把小小源挤了进去。

“始源，太，太大了…啊，哈…”金钟云强忍着泪水，虽然昨晚才刚刚做过，但每次小小源进来的时候都会有些疼痛，“老师，我们换个姿势吧。”

说着他把金钟云抱到办公桌上，让金钟云扶着他的腰，开始活动起来。

随着崔始源的动作水声也有节奏的传了出来，让人面红耳赤。“老师想要更多吗？说出来的话，我就满足你。”

“…崔始源，你个混蛋…”

“老师还是这样嘴硬的话，想去但去不了很难受吧？不好好回答我的话就停下来了”，崔始源一边抽插着一边调戏着金钟云，“可以吗？不可以对吧？很想要对吧？虽然我知道老师很想要，但如果不说出来的话，我也可以让老师马上高潮哦，然后…快去的时候停下来。”

“嗯…嗯啊”

“这个娇喘声…是老师你的错啊，如果老师昨晚不要抱抱、要亲亲，就不会有今天这样的事了。”

金钟云被他玩弄着，早就受不了了：“想要更多…哈，始源，给，给我吧…”

“这才乖…”听到满意的答案后，崔始源加快了速度，“不过，太阳快要下山了，老师，那我们就加快速度吧，从现在开始我会往更深处推进去的。”

速度又快了些，崔始源想这里要是有面镜子多好，这样就可以让哥看看到底是什么景色了。

“现在我就在老师里面咕溜咕溜转着的呢…”

“唔嗯！等…等一下…”

“顶到老师最深处了吗？金老师还真是敏感”，崔始源又往前送了两下。

他看着金钟云眼泪汪汪的模样，“都是老师你太可爱的错…要去了哦…”两人都释放了出来，崔始源把金钟云抱在怀里，看着他的小脸，又想起了今早被他捡回来的猫，还真是一模一样…

“老师还会给我不及格吗？都是老师的错哦？怎么了？像孩子一样又是眼泪又是口水的……真是糟糕的表情，哥别在这种时候突然这么乖巧啊，太狡猾了。”说完他帮金钟云整理了衣服，简单处理了一下，“那只小奶猫真的和哥一样，我们把它抱回去养着吧？”

“都说了…在学校要叫我老师了…”臭小子…回去和你没完！

“还是这么嘴硬…晚上回去要不要再…来一次呢？”

那只小奶猫现在在家里养着，金钟云晚归或者不在家的时候崔始源就会逗逗它，仿佛看到了金钟云。

他的期末成绩依然保留，当同学们问起崔始源怎么让金老师改变主意的时候，他笑了笑：“就，私下解决呗。”

以后犯了错就都用这个办法吧。

=====================================   
END.


End file.
